rosario vampire: a hero's legacy
by jomama25
Summary: young goku jr. is 14 and off too highschool. but not everything is as it seems at yokia akademy. with monsters galor, will our young super saiyan make it out alive? m for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. jomama25 here. i've always loved both of these seiries and i thought i would contribute to this slowly expanding area of fanfiction. warning: follows the manga, not the anime. reason being that the manga goes so much farther and is just all around better in my opinion.**

**prologue**

Omega. That was the name of a monster that shook the universe himself. But not all was lost. A hero, son goku too be exact, stood up defiying all the odds to fight omega. What was even more unbelivable was that he won. Goku defeated omega with a mighty spirit bomb. Goku then went on to have many great adventures.

That was 100 some years ago. Goku's legacy still lives on and is remembered by many. My name is goku jr. I am goku's great great grandson. I've had a my fair share of adventures too, but they still don't compair to goku's. I've even gained acces to the legendary super saiyan transformation.

I am 14 now and will be a freshman in high school. theres only one problem. there are no high school in my home town. my grand mother, pan, found a solution. She walking home one day when she found a flyer on the ground advertizing a "Yokia Academy"

Today is my finall day at home before i leave and i spent it well eating lots of grandmas cooking before i fannally fell asleep


	2. chapter 2

**Kay guys, chapter two. lets see if i can keep it up. i dont want to ristrict myself to a schedule because i dont know if i can keep it with school and sports. i will try too update once a week though. Also taking ideas for possible parings, if any. please leave a review with your opinion.****anyway, enjoy! :)**

"Goku! get up already, your going to be late!" yelled pan. "Im going, Im going" goku said. "what did you make me, grandma?" he asked. "chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite" she replied. "kay, i'll be right down" he yelled. After he showered and got dressed he went down stairs to get some breakfast. "Ya, pancakes" he screamed happily!

5 seconds at 30 pancakes later...

"goku, you even eat like your grandfather" pan says. ""Now hurry up, your going to be late." "kay grandma. love you, bye!" he yells while running out. "so much like his grandfather" pan says to herself

later on the bus...

"so boy, you ready to go to yokia akademy?"

"um, yes sir, why?" "Well, lets just say yokia is isn't exactly yoiur normal school. but your not exactly normal your self either" (**Hmm... wonder what that means?**) "um yah, i guess he could say that" goku said. i wonder if he knows about me being a saiyan... naw thats silly. "So, here we are, enJoy your stay he he..

"where am i?" goku asked as he was walking through the forest. "Oh man, is that the school!" goku shouted! Now, goku is not scared very easily with all he's been through, but that school just gave him the creeps. It was because of this fact that goku was not being very observant at that time. if goku had, indeed, been more observant at that time, he would have noticed the faint squeaking sound in the background. To add to that, if goku had, indeed noticed this squeaking sound, he would have noticed it getting louder, and therefore would have been able to dodge the incomming bicycle carring everyone's favorite vampire. Instead, as has been made clear, he did not dodge the incoming bicycle causing the inevitable crash and therefore meeting of son goku jr. and akashiya moka.


	3. the meeting

Oww..." the girl moaned. Did someone get the number on that truck... goku looked up and was suprised to see how beutifull.

"Uhhh...", and thats when they both noticed that his hand was residing on her thigh. "AHHH! im sorry, im sorry" goku yelled as he was backing away as fast as he could. he went back too fast, though, and banged his head on a tree. this caused blood to shoot out of his nose from the impact.

"oh no, you bleeding. here, let me get that for you." she said, reaching out with a hankey. but then she stopped. "o-oh. the sent of blood. i c-ant controlll myself." she said as she fell on his shoulder.

what happened next was some thing goku would always remember. "I-Im sorry, but i can't help it. you see, i'm a vampire." she said with a smile as she sunk his teeth into his neck.

because of the shock an his resistance to pain. then, all of a sudden, "OWWWW! ow ow ow ow owwwwwww! she bit me! she BIT me!" he then started screaming as he was running around." im sorry" the firl said. "My name's moka akashya and i may not look like it but i'm a vampire."

" A vampire!" goku yelled. "you mean like garlic and crosses kind of vampire!?" "Yep, thats me. And your blood was sooooooo good." she said happily. then her face suddendly fell. "Wait, you do like vampires, don't you?" she asked worriedly. "uh, yah, I do. i think vampires are absolutely great." (freaking out) she suddendly looked verry happy. "Yah, my names moka. lets be friends." she said in an unusually cheery voice. "uh, my names goku. sure" he yelled. "i'll be your freind." now this was something that made sence to him. "ok, lets get to class."


	4. Chapter 4

**to set some things strait. goku jr. is already much stronger than some of the enemies for the first part of the story as this is **

**after the heroes legacy movie **

**so he can go ssj but can not do it at will yet. only at times of anger or great stress. He is also very relaxed and fun loving in **

**general so he will not be quite ****the same as tskune, but more like goku or goten thing, i follow the manga. i think it works **

**better all around plus it goes farther. tskune will not be in this**

**story in the forseeable future. also instead of constantly writing goku jr., i'll just write goku. finally, i know these chapters are **

**short but once things have **

**settled down and a plot starts to develop, the chapters will definitely get longer. also, thanks for the inspirational reviews.**

"Sweet. first day and i already made a friend." Goku thought to himself as he was waiting for his first class to start. He thought about

the people he had left behind. "I wonder how puck and grandma are doing. But anyway, what's up with that vampire ting" he said to

himself. "Eh, who cares. I wonder if they have good food." Thats when the teacher came in. The was 5'7 with a tight fitting orange

dress and a white lab coat and a verry ditzy look on her face. "Hi, my name is Ms. Nekonome and i'll be your teacher for this year. As

you know, yokia is a school for monster." A school for monsters, thats nice, goku thought to himself. It took him a few moments to

realize what he said. "Whaaaaaat!" He screamed outloud. Miss. nekonome looked confused for a breif moment the asked "is there

something wrong?" "Uh, no mam. sorry." goku said, embarest and freaked out all at the same time. "Also, all the students and staff

here at yokia academy are monsters. Finnaly, none of you are aloud to reveal your true forms.

Just then the door opened. "Sorry i'm late, my name is moka akashya" moka said happily. All at once the guys reacted."Wow, she's so hot, I'm gonna die, marry me, ext." Moka just flushed in embarresment until she noticed goku sitting by the window. She immediatly ran over to him. "Goku! your in this class to! that's so amazing!" She yelled hugging him."What's this guy doing with our moka!" They

screammed. "Im going to kill him" some yelled. "Ms. akashya, could you take your seat so i can start class?" Ms. nekonome asked

sweetly. Moka imeadiatly flushe with embarrestment. "O-of course mam. sorry" "Thank you. Now, today we'll be learning about the

human world blah blah blah..."

* * *

-rvhr-

* * *

"Riiiiinnnnggggggg" the bell screamed. "Okay students, class dismissed" Ms. nekonome said in her ever cheery voice. "Come on goku,

lets go." Moka said cheerily. "O-okay moka. Lets go."

* * *

-rvhr-

* * *

Goku was feeling verry Happy as he walked down the hall. "Look at that guy, who does he think he is, hanging out with that beutiful

girl." "Yeah, he should be hanging out with me." Goku, of course was oblivious to all of this and was smiling happily. "Hm, such a

pretty one." Said a boy goku vaguely recognized from class. "Sour moka, right. I'm saizou komiya. By the way, why are you hanging

out with this short stack." He said arrogantly. "I'm hanging out with goku because he's my friend. Now stay away you bully. come on

goku, we're leaving." Moka said angrily. She then stormed of with a verry confused saiyan in tow. "Oh, a fiesty one" saizou muttered

to himself. "Just the way i like em. he he he"

* * *

-rvhr-

* * *

A/N** sorry this one was late guys but with family here for the holidays i just haven't been able to find time to work on this. **

**also, -rvhr- means that the seen is changing. ****anyway, happy holidays.**


End file.
